Somebody Like You
by Critterz11
Summary: After years of training together and being there side-by-side, Naruto Uzumaki is ready to pop the question to his girlfriend Sakura Haruno: Will she marry him? NaruSaku, AU-based.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki, he was a bold man. The son of the fourth Hokage, he had grown from being a mischievous, trickster to a focused, yet confident young man. He has mastered his own speciailized genjutsu techniques; which have proven quite helpful in aid of his fellow shinobi and kunoichi when dangerous forces, such as the malevolent sannin Orochimaru and his league of rogue-nin, set on conquering and overthrowing the ninja nations with a league of enhanced soldiers, ninjas that have had their chakra manipulated and distorted scientifically to become inhuman beasts.

Following the success to return former rogue Sasuke Uchiha to the village as one of Orochi's subjects, Naruto accepted becoming more responsible and dedicated as the hero others acknowledged him as. Lately he had been partaking in some small C and D-rank missions to help around locals; but one thing was on his mind for sure: Sakura Haruno.

The girl he had been with his entire life since youth, a true friend. This pink-haired kunoichi was like a firecracker when it came to combat, blowing her way through foes with tremendous strength and skill. Also a skilled medical-nin thanks to her instruction with the female sannin Tsunade, Sakura herself had found a purpose in treating the wounds and restoring weakened chakra in her fallen allies. Naruto admired Sakura for her boldness and assurance; as she felt the same for his thick-headed will and courage.

Naruto sat outside his favorite establishment in the entire village: the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Chilly winter winds blew around his face, which was protected warmly by a snug scarf he brought along. The whisker-faced blonde looked ahead as his order for ramen noodles, trimmed with pork ribs, bean sprouts and green onion and coated with sweetened mirin sauce. The vendor of his dinner was actually one of the childhood friends he went to the Ninja Academy with: Chouji Akimichi. The strongly-built man had flushed spiral cheeks and reddish-brown hair that went all over like a lion's mane. He wore a cloth apron with a smile as he approached Naruto.

"Just the way you like it, Naruto-san." Chouji spoke graciously. Naruto smiled, giving him the nod of approval as he reached for his chopsticks and began tasting the succulent noodles. "So, how's everything been for you, been out doing some community work I heard..." Chouji asked.

Naruto finished his sample, gulping and swallowing before he responded. "You know, just little missions here and there...Obligiations are important, 'ttebayo". Chouji agreed, but felt if Naruto had no leisure time of his own to do anything his mind was set to.

"It's so hard to believe you're serious when we were just eleven, you spent most of the time painting up doodles or dropping water balloons from a balcony." Chouji added. Naruto smiled and giggled, sure he was a lot wiser and older; his mischevious nature tended to come out every now and then. "My question is...when you do have time off to do your own thing, what do you suggest on doing?" he added.

"What do you mean, Chouji..." Naruto asked, a bit of noodles and onion slices in his cheek. He finished eating, then began to recompense Chouji's question. "Well, I guess me and Sakura-chan have been hanging out a bit, Christmas is coming soon and I'm probably gonna try to see if I can get a little money to buy her something special."

Chouji's eyes widened as he heard this, but his suprised expression then turned to a friendly smile. "Oh, I know what you mean...you two are getting closer and closer, and you want to make that next move: marriage."

Naruto nearly wheezed and spat his meal in response to Chouji's question, hacking for a second before he cleared his throat and took a cloth to wipe up the spillage.

"...I-I swear you're like a psychic Chouji, you must get that from being with Shikamaru-san. But yeah, at some point I'm considering asking Sakura-chan if she, would want to be my number one person in life?" Naruto explained, he chuckled awkwardly. Chouji shrugged it off his bulking shoulders with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was working at the village's medical clinic tending to the wounds of a small child with her Mystical Palm technique. As she carefully placed the tips of her fingers along the boy's scrapes, he felt a slight ting that perked him awake. "It's alright, little one..." Sakura said with a smile "The touch only stings for a few seconds."

The boy smiled in relief at Sakura as she carefully coated his wound with some bandages, just to keep him from exposing any more injury. He happily left the office back to his mother in the clinic's waiting room. Sakura gave a competent sigh followed by a smile knowing she had helped a patient. It always made her proud to efficiently treat a patient and they would leave her feeling strong and confident. Just then, a raven-haired kunoichi caught Sakura's attention.

"Another happy patient I take it, Sakura-san." she spoke blissfully. It was Shizune, who had also been an apprentice to the sannin Tsunade; as well as her own personal assistant.

It's really nothing too serious compared to what we've been through a few years earlier with the many attacks and near fatalities the great ninja war brought." Sakura humbly spoke "But yes, it's most relieving to know a patient's well-being remains firm and strong. Anyways, I think that was my last patient for the shift." Sakura began to pack her things and head out, hoping she would have some time to handle a few errands before it was too late at night.

As she walked from the clinic through the village her eyes were focused all around on the many people bustling around to prepare with shopping for the holiday season. Couples were captivated as they purchased gifts for family and friends, happily picking out ones they felt would be the most appreciative. Sakura giggled softly, knowing she would have to pick out some special gifts for the ones she cared most about; especially her lovely Naruto-kun. She decided to stop by a local shop to see if she could possibly consuit a potential gift she could get for him.

"Hmm...do you have anything that would possibly be sweet and simple, but really catches the eye of my lover?" Sakura asked the merchant. The merchant, a senile, but sweet woman with faded blue hair nodded and directed Sakura over to a display on a nearby counter. It was an omamori amulet enfolded in a fine silk with the kanji for "true love" upon it.

"I think this would be just the special something for your love, sweetie..." the merchant told Sakura. Sakura nodded and saw it was not too expensive, so she paid for it with the yen she had earned in her salary. She took it carefully wrapped in her pocket out of the shop to go see Naruto; but was gonna hold off on the surprise for the right time.

Naruto had come home from his quick meal at Ichiraku's to help his family decorate for Christmas. He was still living with his parents and younger sister as family attached to him and were always willing to support him. Given as he was only twenty-two years old and did make some subsidy in doing his tasks and helping out his father's tasks as the Hokage, a dream he hoped soon to fufill for himself. The whisker-faced boy giggled as his younger sister, a red-haired girl named Ichigo playfully stuck the peppermint swirls to his face.

"H-hey...stop that it tickles, imoto!" Naruto smirked as Ichigo kept sticking candies to his face. Ichigo shared a giggle as she began to sprinkle him with sugar dust. "I can't help it, ani...I wanted to make you look like a big Christmas cookie." she said as her outburst of laughing continued to grow stronger.

"Mom, Ichigo-chan's messing with me!" Naruto called out, a bit flushed from his sister's behavior. From around the living room their mother, a beautiful kunoichi with long, crimson hair caught notice of the scenario and couldn't help but giggle. "This is definitely worth a picture!" she said with a smile as she went to get her camera. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes unamused, hoping Sakura would arrive soon.


	3. Chapter 3

In the kitchen of the Uzumaki household, a sweet smell emitted from within the oven. Kushina, Naruto and Ichigo's mother; decided it would be a treat to bake some ginger cookies for everyone to enjoy. She smiled carefully placing a mitt upon her hand and pulling the tray out onto the counter for them to cool. Naruto watched from around the corner with a edacious smirk on his face, his tongue lapping the upper rim of his lip.

Once he felt clear of her prescence, Naruto stealthily creeped along through the kitchen to claim a cookie or two. Just as he could acquire one, a swift jab caused him to pull his hand back in panic.

"First let them cool and second save some for us, 'ttebane!" Kushina exclaimed franticly at Naruto.

He whimpered with a slight nod, being sure not to cause too much trouble. Naruto decided to take a seat at the dining table, looking out among the flurry of snow in hopes Sakura was still coming. "I hope you come soon, Sakura-chan..." he spoke softly to himself.

Hours passed and it was already getting late into the night. Naruto had noticed the cookies reduced to crumbs as time passed, one each from one of his family passing by. Ichigo had fallen asleep in the snug comfort of a blanket on the couch. Their father, Minato; had also seemed to drift off to dreamland himself. Kushina was about to clean up when she caught notice of Naruto, his dreary blue eyes lined with exhaustion as he sighed.

"I don't know if she's coming or not, mom." Naruto spoke roughly as exhaustion was eating at him "It's been a few hours and I've been trying to...stay awake.", he felt a yawn slip out. Kushina looked at him and sighed herself; reassuring Naruto that Sakura could have been busy at the clinic or was caught in an errand, as she was quite busy like he was at handling tasks. ."Yeah...maybe you're right, though maybe I should call her real quick before I head to sleep." he spoke, yawning twice as much now.

Naruto took out his phone and began dialing Sakura's number, it rang softly in hopes she would pick up. On the line, a familiar voice answered with a "Hello". "Sakura-chan, i-is everything alright?" Naruto blurted anxiously "It's late at night and I've been hoping you'd show up."

"I would've been there sooner believe me Naruto-kun, but just as I was getting prepped to head over the snowstorm encased me and my family in. We've been in the dark for a few hours now and trying to make the best of it..." Sakura responded, she was feeling sad but at the same time serious about her unexpected position. Naruto was even more upset now and immediately rushed past Kushina for the closet to grab his coat and scarf, as well as a snow shovel.

"Sakura's caught up in the snow with her family. I'm gonna go and try to help get them out!" Naruto exclaimed as he slid his snow boots on. Grabbing the snow shovel in his hand, he unfastened the front door slide and headed out into the blizzarding night.


	4. Chapter 4

The frigid trail around Naruto's house was lined with ice and snow from the blizzard. He scuffed his feet through the terrain, shovel in hand with his one mission on the mind: to help Sakura and her family out from being snowed in. Naruto's face showed its rosiness from under the comfort of his scarf; as he breathed precariously from the chilly winter air.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan...I'm on my way." Naruto said to himself with confidence as he continued picking his feet up and down through the thick coating of snow beneath him.

At the Haruno household Sakura sat wrapped in a soft, fleecy blanket on the floor among some candles her parents had lit to provide faint, but soothing light. She chattered softly as she tried to rub her hands together for a bit of warmth. "I f-f-feel bad enough the storm happened...but I h-had promised Naruto I'd meet up with him." she stuttered tremoring from the cold as she was accompanied by her mother Mebuki, a kindly woman with dirty-blonde hair in bangs and emerald-green eyes. She placed her hand softly on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm sure he understands sweetie..." Mebuki tried to relieve to Sakura in a soft tone. "Naruto's never really uneasy when a sudden change of plans occurs, you know that. Besides he might be caught up in the storm too." Sakura nodded while shivering still a bit, a small smile upon her face showed confidence. Her father Kizashi, the middle-aged shinobi with a firm pink hairstyle trimmed like a blooming flower right down to the tips of his mustache; gave a slight nod and smile to her in return to Mebuki's comfort as he had finished lighting as many candles as he could find. They sat in peace until a loud scraping could be heard from above.

"W-we're under attack, gyaah!" Kizashi ducked down fearfully, clinging his arms around Sakura and Mebuki as tight and secure as he could.

He trembled with a slight tear rolling down his cheek. Sakura faintly giggled and rolled her eyes at her father's overreaction, as she stated it was the sound of a shovel digging out snow. "I think someone's here to help us..." she added as she got up slowly and went to check. At the window, Sakura could make out a pair of silhouetted feet among the snow as a shovel tore up swiftly at the blockade. Within minutes, the snow that had blocked the door had been wore out and a soft knock came on it.

Sakura carefully answered the door to see it was Naruto. He was submerged between his coat and scarf with a rosy red face lined with drops of hard-working sweat; a shovel in his hand and a big smile upon his face. "Naruto-kun! I...Thank you..." Sakura added softly as she hugged him, feeling most favorable for him coming to help. "Of course, Sakura-chan...wasn't gonna let you and your folks be trapped in the freezing darkness." he added. She smiled and agreed as she looked around for her winter gear as well as a snow shovel to help.

Naruto and Sakura were both determined as they shoveled heaps of snow out of the barrier that had been caught in front of the house. A little hard work would surely pull off in helping each other. "We're almost done...'ttebayo" Naruto exclaimed as he heaved a massive chunk of snow up with the shovel, flinging it clear out of the path. Sakura continued to push at and haul snow that was caught along the walkway, using her strength to heave it right out. While they worked, Kizashi had begun talking with a technician-nin and his operatives to help with repairing their electricity.

Inside the Haruno household, Naruto and Sakura sat at the kitchen table sharing a cup of warm hot chocolate Mebuki had begun to stir up and boil once the power came back on. While it was just five past two in the morning, the two had managed to keep up their energy long enough to pull off the task. After taking a sip of her warm drink, Sakura looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Thanks for coming around to help Naruto-kun, that was very considerate for you to do." she said with a smile, giving him a soft chocolate-scented kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiled while blushing and responded "Not a problem, it's the least I could do once I found out you were in a bit of trouble...".


	5. Chapter 5

Notification: While the last few chapters have been set from the perspectives of both Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, this one is mainly based around Sasuke Uchiha. I just wanted to let you guys know I intend to possibly write a bit from Sasuke's side of things in this AU in some chapters.

Snow whirled around the chilly wind as the early sun began to rise. A lean, fair-skinned man with a bulky figure and messy, spiky black hair walked along with his hands in his coat pockets; sighing an opaque breath in front of his nose. His name was Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha.

He had been teammates and life-long friends with Naruto and Sakura for as far back in his early childhood as he could remember. While they were more perceptive and inquiring about the world and everything life brought in, Sasuke mainly kept things to himself and maintained a chill, deliberate attitude. He saw things black-and-white, but almost had sucuumb to a curse; a curse of hatred that plagued his family line. This same curse almost caused his brother, Itachi, to commit severe homocide had he not fought back with his senses. Sasuke had fled the village he called home in hopes he could become strong and indepedent; but this only lead him to be manipulated with the rogue Orochimaru as one of his petty little beasts.

Sasuke may have been turned into a monster that seeked out vengeance and extermination had his friends not fought and induced him of his mistakes. He had returned to the village with the devotion and will of those two; but yet Sasuke had a hard time forgiving himself of all people. Most of the day he'd stay back alone; often murmuring and sorrowing to himself. Knowing what kind of destruction he could unleash, Sasuke felt it best to distance from anyone he did show carn or concern for.

"You may have physically been turned into a monster, but you really are not one rationally, Sasuke..." He could hear the voice of his best friend, Naruto saying as he would recall times when he awoke out of the savage beast he had been turned into. Sasuke also still evoked in his memory the fear and distrust he struck into his other friend and teammate Sakura; the girl of which had for the longest time crushed on him but yet he never felt to return anything outside of friendship.

As he headed around a slope of snow, Sasuke decided to lean himself upon the trunk of a nearby tree. While its bark was smooth; the flurry of ice had done it a rough coating in short time. Sasuke sighs to himself and then turned his greyish-black eyes to focus on the nearby hills, the ones that were just short off the village district.

"I haven't talked to anyone in a while..." he finally spoke softly, still wrapping his bare hands into his coat pockets. "I know nobody's fearful of me and I've regained my stability as who I am years back, but I still feel my world's been empty of interaction."

Just then, a slight shambling could be heard on the snow nearby. Sasuke turned to look in the direction it was coming from and saw a figure wrapped in their winter coat walking along. It was someone he was familiar with: a blue-haired kunoichi who had trained on her own the years he was at at the academy. She brushed her mittened hands onto her scarf to dust off some bits of snow.

"Hinata-chan..." Sasuke spoke heartily to her with a soft smile as he began to scuff his way over to her. The girl, Hinata, nearly jumped in surprise and panted overhearing him; but welcomingly ran to see him. "Are you alright?" he asked, having spooked her a bit.

"Oh...Y-yeah I am, sorry about that Sasuke-kun...I didn't expect you to be around here, t-that's all." Hinata stuttered not from the winter cold, but because at times she felt shy and apprehensive. "H-how's everything been?" she added.

Sasuke looked down with a sigh which immediately gave Hinata the impression something was troubling him. "I'm sorry I asked..." Hinata spoke but was cut off as Sasuke cleared his throat. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Hinata...it's just you know how I am when something that bothered me in the past slips into my mind..." Sasuke interpreted as he did not want Hinata to show unrequired empathy. Hinata's eyes shined for a second as she knew what he was stating and gave him some space; but continued to walk her own trail behind him.

Once they had reached the trails along the village as the sun rised higher into the partially-cloudy day sky; Hinata could not help but drop a question for Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun...w-would you like to maybe come over with me and warm up? We could sit by the fire and maybe have s-some beverages...o-or something. But if you don't, I understand." Sasuke took her offer into thought for a second. While he didn't feel like hanging out, it had been a while since he opened up and spent some considerable time with a person he had respect and concern for.

"Alright, sure. But once I'm warmed up I'm heading home..." Sasuke stated. Hinata smiled thankfully and began running ahead with whimsical nature and cheer knowing she was doing something for the best in Sasuke. He could not help but form a small smile once she looked away, hoping possibly to spend plenty of time warming up and feeling better with Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Once again this is a chapter specifically focused on Sasuke's perspective as well as him openly trying to talk to Hinata (I'm a bit of a SasuHina shipper, but only in AUs). Next chapter will be back on focusing Naruto and Sakura. ^^

Sasuke had arrived with Hinata at the Hyuga household. He had never really had a chance to look at the place for himself clearly, but his first impressions left him speechless: the manor was massive. The Hyuga clan's home resembled an imperial dojo of ancient times with its architecture and design. There was a large courtyard with an elm tree, its once leafy canopy now was barren branches trimmed with fallen snow; as well as several statues crafted in the memorial of the Hyuga who had passed on.

"So this is the place you live in? It's pretty traditional..." Sasuke spoke, a bit impressed. Hinata simply nodded and giggled. "I-I know...but then again it's the traditional home for everyone who is born in the line. I just try to make the best of it every day." Hinata replied to him with a soft smile as she began to open the slide door to the domicile she had been living within. Inside, the walls were a tawny plaster with the floor being sleek and wooden, ornamental heirlooms and enscriptions of motivation lined on each wall.

Hinata lead Sasuke over for a seat near the fireplace. She took off her coat and boots slowly before joining him on the woven mat. Sasuke smiled contempt to be warmed up from her offer, but became flushed in the face the moment her hand touched his.

"O-oh...I'm sorry, but your hands were so cold I didn't want them to feel stiff." Hinata spoke as she tried to huff and warm them up. Sasuke pulled away a bit, feeling a bit perplexed by Hinata's instinctive but kind actions. "I can handle them myself, but much thanks." He spoke to her. Just then, a playful smirk crossed her face.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun-" Hinata exclaimed just as she began to make a nervous squeaking sound, becoming pink in the face. Sasuke had playfully slipped his hands onto her bare shoulders, the coldness of them sending a chill through her chakra system. Hinata's milky eyes widened for a second, the tips of her dark blue hair stood a bit. "P-please don't scare me like that, affection is fine but I don't handle things like that well..." she stuttered, still a bit shaken up. Sasuke could not help baring his smile now as he slipped them away to hug her around the comfy but firmly-distinguished build of her upper torso.

"Okay I promise. But there is something I wanted to ask you, for your compliance if you would..." Sasuke asked Hinata softly. She was confused but understood he had a proposition so she let me explain it. He nods and smiles, before speaking to her softly. "Can I...kiss you?"

Hinata once again turned bright in the face, steam blowing off her collar in shock. "M-m-me? of all people, a-are you insane!?" she shouted a bit panicked, delivering a powerful jab at Sasuke to push him away. Sasuke tumbled to the ground and rolled aside the wall, he muttered a bit as he tried to readjust. "I-I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun but that was an unexpected question even for me, I-I didn't mean to react like that." she hesistated now, almost exhausted in breath.

Sasuke looked into her now murky, teary eyes of miscue and then looked down himself. "Maybe you were right..." he spoke. "I should've headed home rather than stirring you into this sort of trouble. But to be honest when I was thinking about coming here, I thought we get to know each other better." Hinata stopped sobbing and wiped her sleeve upon her eye as she turned to Sasuke.

"So, these feelings of yours...they're r-really truthful?" she asked him, a bit curious. Hinata had known Sasuke a bit as they had times where they would sit and talk small things, but never really considered him much of the "romantic" type. She also did care for everyone she could see through in kindness and consideration, so it could be no exception that there was an impact opening up for Sasuke at the moment. "O-okay..." she stuttered a bit "Sasuke-kun, if I give you just a little kiss, will you e-explain further about your feelings." He gave a slight nod and leaned for her gently. Their lips managed to touch softly as they also giggled a bit.

Hinata felt warmth and tenderness in Sasuke's soft kiss. She was still blushing pink in the face by the whole ordeal, but softly shut her eyes and then placed a hand gently upon his. Sasuke smiled calmly and once their lips were set apart, he felt comfortable talking to her further on what was deeply in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was off playing on his day off in the snow with some friends. He had met up with Konohamaru, a teenage shinobi he had a mutual friendship with; one almost close to being brothers. They were often partners in mischief and unruly pranking when they were younger, but both had matured in time to calm, confident young men who following the ninja oath. Of course, they could make time for their silliness much like today.

Forming a snowball in his palms like a compelling Rasengan, Naruto swiftly ran and dodged his way across an open trail as Konohamaru with all his might hurled snowballs in his direction. Releasing the snowball, Naruto hurled it with might directly for Konohamaru, but just ended up tumbling deep into the snow.

"So close but not even close to me, oroka-san!" Konohamaru said with a sly smirk on his face, trying to hide his giggling. Naruto struggled a bit brushing the snow as he got up, leaping back ready to attempt striking him once more. "Oh yeah, well...get ready for this!" he said with a smirk performing a hand seal, creating some shadow clones.

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Konohamaru hestitantly responded, running in panic to dodge the fury of hundreds of snow being flung torwards him. Naruto chuckled as he stood his ground among the crowd he had created, preparing the biggest snowball he could grasp in his own palms. "Well...get ready for my ultimate snowball-fighting strategy: Correlating Clone Snow Slam!" Naruto exclaimed as he and the clones released with all their strength a massive snowball. It went directly for a panicked Konohamaru, knocking him down and out on the frosty ground. He was encased in snow at every inch, only his innocent dark brown eyes could be seen peeking out from beneath. Naruto laughed and cheered himself on, high-fiving his clones with commendation for such a thrilling accomplishment.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes with a slight sigh as he brushed himself from the coating of snow. He wasn't upset at Naruto, but figured he would have snuck in his signature technique to gain dominance in the snowball battle. "Well that was of course interesting as usual, Naruto-sama..." He spoke with a chuckle as they walked along together. Their conversation between one buddy to another though was cut short when Naruto saw Sakura coming along to talk to him.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked her with concern, as the look on her face seemed to present a feeling of frustration. Sakura twiddled her fingers a bit flushed, but then spoke to him clearly that she was hoping, they could go for a evening date. "I-I mean, only if you want to Naruto-kun. I'm asking out of your interest because...this lovey feeling is swirling around in my head." Sakura was so steamed it was almost like one could see a squall of heat coming out of the corner of her jacket.

"You mean like the strong, sweet love that you and Naruto-sama have been long-hmph!" Konohamaru was shushed by a rather embarrassed Naruto, a cheeky, nervous smile upon the shinobi's face. Konohamaru was one of the first people who really saw into Naruto and Sakura developing a relationship outside of team-mates or close friends, so when the time and place was set he would never shut up on speaking out on it.

"Kono-san...stay out of this, 'ttebayo!" Naruto glared down on the teenage boy with a turbulent tone of his voice tucked in his smile. Sakura just casually giggled, but still sweated a bit feeling awkward if she had been interrupting some quality "bro" time for Naruto and Konohamaru. Naruto then spoke calmly to Sakura, informing her a date was a great idea, but he would need to find some time to freshen up.

As Sakura understood, she began to head off up the trail. "Oh, one more thing before I go guys..." she spoke cheerfully. Sakura slammed the powerful fist of hers against a nearby tree, causing it to tremble and drop snow from above. "Be sure to let me in on one of these snowball fights, alright?" She giggled.

Naruto and Konohamaru were now both encased in a massive pile of snow from the impact. They blinked before looking at one another, murmuring a bit that Sakura had the upper hand on the both of them, even when it was their time to have fun.


	8. Chapter 8

While she was in the village, Sakura decided to take upon visiting her best friend Ino. Ino Yamanaka was a passionate, yet sassy kunoichi of her own ways. She always tended to helping out her family in their flower shop, the finest (albeit, the only one) in the district. The bell upon the door chimed as Sakura entered from the winter cold into the warm, comforting building.

"Ino-chan...I was wondering if we could have some girl time together, if you're not too busy-" Sakura spoke out. The sound of exhausted huffing came from the back room behind the counter as Ino rushed out. "You came at a rather rough time Sakura-chan..." Ino interpreted as she was sorting through bouquets of flowers for a rather important client. "There's a wedding going on for a couple to be married in the Wave Village".

Sakura was nearly surprised to hear of a wedding in a season as chilly as winter, but then it did cross her mind that the Land of Waves was in a more humid, mild climate. Thinking for a second, she thought it would be pretty rude not to help. "I can help deliver these..." she plainly spoke.

"Listen Sakura, I appreciate the considerate offer...but there's already little time until the wedding actually begins. Two days to be precise, and with these freezing temperatures the flowers would succumb to the cold in only minutes." Ino responded, frantically packing the flowers carefully into their bouquets and then wrapping them with ribbon. "But given you, you're stubborn and determined enough to actually want to help. So what the heck, we''ll do this together." Ino informed with a smile as she prepared to bundle up for the winter weather.

Within a few minutes, the two of them began to head out the door with the flowers packaged and insulated inside a secure box. Ino told Sakura if they could catch a boat by the South Leaf coast, it would take them over to the Wave Village in little time possible.

"You gonna be alright?" Ino asked one time looking over her shoulder as they hurried. Sakura responded with a simple smile and a nod, steadily treading through the layer of snow that tucked around their feet.

Passing by just at the same time without noticing each other was Naruto himself, Konohamaru close behind. They both shivered hectically as the coating of snow they had both been enclosed in still ran through the layers of their clothing.

Naruto sighed as he let out a bit of a hectic sneeze, hoping both him and Konohamaru would be able to warm up from the cold as soon as possible.


End file.
